


Millenovecento-qualcosa

by Mikirise



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Forever, I'm an horrible person and this will be the end of me, and I love him now and then, and I'm going to write about him, i just love Noah so much, this is going to be ooc because he was different before, we need to protect noah Czerny
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: La mente di Noah è un'esplosione. È colorata. È vivace. È veloce. È curiosa. È sorridente. A volte è anche triste. È piena. Mai vuota. È tutto. Mai niente. Volevo dire: era. La mente di Noah era un'esplosione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo scrivendo "Una via di mezzo" e mi sono un attimo bloccata. Ho scritto e riscritto il nuovo capitolo, solo per poi cancellarlo ancora e ancora.  
> Allora mia sorella mi dice: scrivi qualcos'altro, di solito di sblocchi così.  
> Adesso sto progettando una raccolta dei Raven Boys ad Ilvermorny e "Una via di mezzo" sta lì, ancora cercando di capire che razza di finale vuole.  
> E tra poco iniziano gli esoneri. 
> 
> /Massì scriviamo/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Whelk non era uno che parla tanto.  
  
Whelk. Barrington. Barring. Barry. Si arrabbiava sempre quando lo chiamava Barry. Preferiva i cognomi ai nomi. Dio solo sa perché. Chiamare una persona per cognome è il modo più brutto di cercare di tenerla lontana. Noah ha delle sorelle e hanno tutt'e due il suo stesso cognome. E anche gli zii. I cugini. Sua mamma. Come fai a distinguere uno dall'altro, se non li chiami per nome? Se Barry fosse andato a trovarlo a casa, quante teste si sarebbero girate al sentire chiamare un Czerny generale? Noah è il nome che lo distingue dagli altri. Ciao, come ti chiami? Noah, sono l'unico Noah della mia famiglia. Accanto a te si deve stare attenti all'arca? Ho sempre voluto costruire un arca in giardino, quindi se ti vuoi unire al progetto, vieni quando vuoi. Noah è proprio un bel nome.  
  
Aveva sorriso come sorrideva sempre, poggiando la guancia contro il braccio e spettinandosi i capelli. Non parlava tanto, comunque, Whelk. Questo è un fatto.  
  
“Ti è caduto un nido in testa” aveva riso Noah, alzando a malapena un dito dalla mano sotto la sua testa.  
  
Nonostante tutto, gli piacevano queste passeggiate nel bosco con Whelk. Non poteva parlare tanto e si doveva tenere un po' di cose per sé, come quanto il professore di latino fosse stato odioso, o quanto in alto avesse saltato con lo skate quel giorno, o quanto fosse stato bello sentire sua sorella al telefono. Sta crescendo tanto, dicevano. Dicevano anche che andava a scuola spettinata, perché l'unica persona al mondo che vuole le tocchi i capelli sia il suo fratellone. E dire che lui le trecce le faceva storte.  
  
Noah era uno che parlava sempre. Anche delle cose più stupide. I sogni, ad esempio, che faceva la notte. O di quanto fosse bello prendere lo skate e spingere forte col piede finché ti sembra di correre, ma i tuoi piedi sono fermi sulla tavoletta di legno e allora la sensazione dev'essere la stessa di quella che prova Superman quando vola. O delle ragazze. O della sua nuova idea di prendere la macchina ed andarsene al mare a far volare aquiloni. Migliaia di aquiloni liberi che volano su quella massa di acqua salata. Sarebbe come il Giorno del Corvo (di cui doveva ancora parlare col direttore), solo con aquiloni più grandi, più colorati, e poi la notte si dovrebbe rimanere sulla spiaggia a cantare intorno ad un falò e far bruciare quelle bacchette di fuochi d'artificio, o come si chiamano. Sarebbe bellissimo da fare. E poi, magari, sarebbe andato a salvare le balenottere azzurre al Polo Nord. Perché stanno al Polo Nord, vero? A volte aveva anche dubbi che esistesse per davvero. Non aveva capito se il soggetto della frase fosse le balenottere o il Polo Nord. Ma dev'essere bello, alzare gli occhi al cielo e vedere tutti quei colori la notte, mentre i pesci nuotano sotto il ghiaccio e tu sei lì, in mezzo, e il tuo cuore scoppia di felicità. Noah voleva vivere una vita viva. Non riusciva a capire quel tipo di persona che riguarda i suoi ricordi e più che il racconto di avventura, sembra il racconto di una vita di routine. Quelle che hanno in sottofondo un violino e un pianoforte. Sono tristi i violini. La sua vita non dovrebbe essere un violino, magari una chitarra. Magari dovrebbe imparare a suonare la chitarra e proporre alla scuola un concerto annuale rock. A tutti piacciono i concerti. Potrebbero dare fuoco a qualche palcoscenico. Sarebbe divertente.  
  
“Sta zitto.”  
  
Barrington diceva che le sue idee sono stupide. Strano tipo Barry. Diceva che le cose sono stupide, ma poi le faceva con lui. Le cose le dovresti fare solo se le trovi divertenti. O se sono geniali. Forse allora, trovava le sue idee geniali di nascosto e lo ammirava tanti quanto lui lo ammirava. A Noah piaceva fare cose con Whelk, anche se lui sbuffava sempre e diceva che non lo faceva perché voleva. Magari lo faceva perché non aveva amici. Non quanti quelli che aveva Noah, ma mica era colpa sua. A lui le persone piacciono. Starebbe ore con le persone. Vivrebbe per le persone.  
  
Barry diceva che Noah è una mezza specie di puttanella. Beh. No. Diceva proprio: Czerny, sei una puttanella. Perché camminava per i corridoi della scuola e sorrideva a tutti e salutava tutti e parlava con tutti e le persone rispondevano. (Non all'inizio.) (All'inizio Noah è timido, non parla tanto, è un sorriso nascosto e sogni segreti.) (Poi arriva la sua energia. Quella arriva sempre dopo.) Non _tutti_ rispondevano con la sua stessa energia, è vero. Alcuni alzavano gli occhi al cielo e poi facevano quel sorrisetto sarcastico. Altri sorridevano e basta. Whelk diceva sempre che gli dava fastidio, la sua sola presenza era ingombrante, fastidiosa, pesante. Ma lo diceva scherzando. Certo. Noah ne è sempre stato sicuro. Barry scherza. Gli vuole bene. È suo amico. (“ _Un amico non_ -…” basta.)  
  
Solo che a volte gli era difficile capire cosa volesse dirgli, cosa gli passasse per la testa. Whelk le cose non le diceva con le parole. Le diceva con sguardi, con smorfie e con espressioni vuote. Noah odiava quelle espressioni vuote. Odiava proprio il vuoto in generale quando si trattava di vita, o di Barry. Se ci pensi bene, una persona non dovrebbe essere legata al vuoto, una persona dovrebbe essere piena. Di energia, o di parole. Di anima. Non puoi essere niente, altrimenti non saresti. Whelk faceva finta di non essere. Stava lì, con il suo modo di fare da emarginato, che si portava in avanti i capelli e sbuffava in continuazione, sperando che nessuno gli rivolgesse una parola. Poi, però, quando qualcuno si azzardava a parlargli, lui rispondeva e gli brillavano gli occhi.  
  
Whelk era bellissimo, quando gli brillavano gli occhi, solo che non si riusciva a capire cosa. Cosa lo riempisse. (Non poteva essere riempito dagli altri, non è così che funziona.) E l'unico modo per scoprirlo era cercare di farlo parlare. Cercare di non travolgerlo con il suo essere troppo… Noah. Noah era un'esplosione: bastava non esplodere per non travolgere il suo amico. Il suo migliore amico, dai. Per scoprire chi fosse, effettivamente, il suo migliore amico. Bastava rallentare un po' i pensieri e perdersi nella sua contemplazione.  
  
In cinque minuti gli erano passati per la testa millenovecento-qualcosa pensieri. Quanti ne saranno passati per la testa di Whelk? Magari avrebbe dovuto chiedere. Imparare a non esplodere è difficile. La mamma diceva che fa parte del processo di maturare e che sarebbe venuto più facile col tempo. Diceva anche che prima poteva permettersi di correre con la mente, però. Perché era piccolo, per lei lo sarebbe sempre stato, e nel mondo già troppe persone hanno dovuto rallentare. Si fa piano piano, crescere, un anno alla volta. Lui era solo felice di star crescendo con Barry ed avrebbe voluto capire come stava crescendo lui. Perché gli vuole bene. ( _Voleva_.) (Vuole.) (la voce di Adam fa interferenza.) ( _Voleva_.) (Vuole.)  
  
“A cosa pensi?” Aveva anche quegli occhi adoranti. Noah un po' se ne vergogna, ma è così, un altro fatto. Whelk era sveglio, più sveglio di lui, era anche più alto, era un'isola inesplorata che solo lui avrebbe potuto scoprire, una scatola di cioccolatini di cui solo lui conosceva l'esistenza. E per questo gli piaceva. Gli piaceva sentirsi speciale perché aveva deciso di parlare con lui, di condividere i suoi poteri sovrannaturali. Come avrebbe potuto non adorare qualcosa del genere?  
  
Whelk aveva sospirato e roteato gli occhi. Lo faceva spesso. “Alla morte” aveva risposto con un sospiro. Poi i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli di lui e aveva sospirato una seconda volta.  
  
“I tuoi pensieri sono sempre felici.”  
  
“Già.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Un amico non ti avrebbe ucciso!”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è il sole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Noah?” Blue ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, finché lui non riesce a focalizzarla. Inclina la testa, poi cerca di sorridere.  
  
“Blue!” risponde lui. E poi sorride. Almeno crede.  
  
I capelli di Blue gli ricordano come se li era dovuta tagliare Adele dopo aver preso i pidocchi.  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hai litigato con un tuo amico?”  
  
Blue scuote la testa e posa le mani sui fianchi. “Non me ne parlare. “ Sospira e guarda da un'altra parte. “Piuttosto sbrighiamoci ad andare da Ronan, prima che decida di buttare tutti i libri di Gansey dalla finestra.” Inizia a camminare e lui la segue senza troppa fatica. Blue ha l'altezza di un folletto.  
  
“Una volta mi ha buttato dalla finestra” dice lui.  
  
“Sono sicura che lo ha fatto” risponde lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono passati cinque minuti (forse?) e nella sua testa sono passati solo quattro pensieri.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Voglio che voi sappiate… ero…_ _più… quando ero vivo.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
   



End file.
